


Love, Tony

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: DUM-E watches his creator write out all these letters to the boys he loves, only to hide them away in a small metal box under his bed.So DUM-E waits until Tony leaves for class before he makes his move, carefully sliding out the box of letters he watched Tony write. A letter for one of his best friends Rhodey, a letter for his next door neighbour Steve, a letter to the popular boy Bucky, a letter to his science camp bro Bruce, and one to his boarding school friend T’Challa.DUM-E waits for the coast to clear, and makes a break for the mailbox on the corner of the street. He dumps the letters into the open slot and wheels around in victory. Tony will not be lonely anymore, DUM-E made sure of it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation from my post [here](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/post/177507882119/consider-in-the-style-of-to-all-the-boys-ive) on tumblr. Buckle in and enjoy!

_Steve Rogers, **  
**_

_I liked you first, and by all the playground rules, you would’ve been mine. You weren’t only my neighbour, but you were also the first person to punch someone for me and yelled to everyone that we were friends. Justin was so mad that day, and I don’t think he’s looked our way the same ever again. Second grade was a really weird time._

_You said to all those kids that day, that there was no one in the world cooler than Tony Su-Jin Stark, but in that moment, to me, there was no one brighter than you Steve. When everyone else snickered and stared, you unwaveringly swapped your favourite peanut butter and jelly sandwich just so you could try my mom’s japchae noodles and yogurt drink, even though you were lactose intolerant._

_It wasn’t hard to love you, but it’s harder to tell myself not to. And as much as I fantasized about us dating, wishing you would look at me the way you look at my cousin, I know that we could never be-_

“Tony? Are you in here?”

Tony scrambles to slide the letter back into the envelope, tucking it into the small metal box and underneath his bed. “Yep! Just doing some cleaning!”

DUM-E beeps from his spot on the side of the desk, waving his claw at Sharon as she pops her head into the doorway. She grins and waves back. “Hiya DUM-E, helping Tony out with his cleaning?”

DUM-E beeps in affirmation, waving a giant hoodie around before tossing it into the large laundry pile in the corner. Sharon laughs, “When mom said that you were cleaning your room, I didn’t actually believe that you were in deep cleaning mode. I can actually see the floor! What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing really,” replies Tony, tossing another shirt onto the far cardboard box in the corner, “I just figured we were already taking your boxes to Goodwill, so I figured it would be time to sort through some things. Did you  _have_  to pick a school that was all across the ocean?”

Sharon smiles, snagging the plushie off his dresser to cuddle to her chest. “We’re gonna skype you now, every week. I thought you were looking forward to not having to fight with me for the bathroom.”

Tony rolls his eyes, collapsing next to his cousin onto his bed. “And not having to fight with your straightener for counter space.”

Sharon elbows him. “Hey, don’t pretend like you don’t use some of my hair gel.”

“Urg, does this mean I’m gonna have to actually buy my own?”

“Ha! I’ll leave you a giant bottle so you won’t need any more until I come back at Christmas.”

“...wait, you’re not coming back for Thanksgiving???”

“Nope,” replies Sharon, “Too expensive. I’m gonna get to meet mom’s side of the family then.”

“Damn.” said Tony, “things are gonna be weird with you gone.”

Sharon sighs. “Yeah, but you’ll be okay Tony.”

They lay there in silence for a short while, listening to DUM-E beep as he sorts through his pile of empty boxes in the corner. “Hey Tony?”

Tony turns onto his side to face Sharon. “Yeah?”

“Promise me you’ll try to make some new friends this year.”

Tony snorts, “Urg people. Hey, now that you’re gone, I’m gonna have so much more time to read, and to science.”

Sharon sighs, shaking her head fondly, “I know I had to drag you to eat with me almost every lunch, but at least promise me you’ll try to eat somewhere else at school at least once a week?”

Tony lets out a long sigh. “Fine. Just because I haven’t gotten you a going away present yet.”

Sharon huffs, wrapping her arms tightly around her cousin. “Thank you. How did you know I had no more room in my luggage?”

“SHARON! TONY! Are you ready to go darlings?”

“We’re coming down now mom!” yells Sharon, hopping off the bed with a smile. “Come on DUM-E,  help me bring some boxes down.”

DUM-E beeps happily as he follows Sharon out the door.

Tony groans, staring sadly at the giant stack of donation boxes in the corner to be carried downstairs.

* * *

Tony and Sharon squint down at the smoking pot roast. The entire outer crust is burnt to a black crisp.

Tony pokes it with a fork. “..are you sure this is edible?”

Sharon frowns. “I think it’s...salvageable. We can shave the burned parts off.”

Peggy pops her head from the kitchen. “I’m sorry darlings, I- don’t actually know what happened this time. I followed all the instructions Angie left-”

The doorbell rings and echoes loudly,  and Peggy shakes her head. “If it isn’t edible, we can always order pizza. Can you get that Tony?”

Tony nods, side-stepping Sharon as she starts to hack at the pot roast and opens the front door. Steve waves with a grin, holding up a tupperware container of salad. “Hey Tones, Mom sends her spinach and beet salad as an offering.”

Tony snorts, and waves him in. “We may or may not eat that with pizza at this point.”

Steve nods knowingly. “Mrs. Carter is cooking today isn’t she?”

Tony hums. “Auntie Angie is away on business.”

Steve chuckles as they make their way into the kitchen. Both Sharon and Aunt Peggy are determined as they hack away at the burned pot-roast. “Hi Mrs. Carter, did you need a hand with anything?”

Peggy smiles at Steve over her shoulder. “Hi Steve, I think we’ve almost got this, right darling? Maybe you and Tony could set the table please?”

Tony waves and hands a stack of forks over to Steve, and they start setting the table. Steve looks over to Tony. “How are you planning on heading to school? I can give you a ride over on my bike on Monday if you want?”

Tony pauses. “Really? You’d still do that even though Sharon’s gone?”

Steve huffs, “Of course! We’re still friends aren’t we?”

Tony glances down with a smile. “Yeah of course. Thanks Steve.”

“Alright gather round kids, here we go! Dig in!”

Peggy places the slightly charred sliced pork roast on the table. She motioned for Steve to pass his plate. “Well I’m glad you’ll still be around Steve, someone will have to help me remind Tony to eat on a normal basis.”

Tony scoffs. “Hey, I eat!”

Peggy raises an eyebrow. “I mean anything other than those Korean yogurt drinks you hoard in the fridge.”

She turns back to Steve, “Both you and Sarah are still joining us for Thanksgiving right? It’s the Jarvis’ turn to cook the turkey this year so we’ll need at least two of your stomachs to make a dent in the amount of food they’re going to cart in.”

“Well actually,’ coughs Steve, and the rest of the table watches as he reaches back into his back pocket. He unfolds a wrinkled piece of paper and slides it over to Sharon.

Sharon pauses mid bite, eyes wide as she stares at Steve in shock. Dread starts to set in as Tony can see his cousin slide into panic mode. She takes the piece of paper, and sucks in a harsh breath as she sets it onto the table. “...is this a plane ticket? To London?”

Steve pauses. “I’d thought maybe I’d join you for Thanksgiving this year to visit you.”

The silence was deafening as Tony watched Sharon’s face drop. He watched as she slowly uncurled her fingers and set them down in her lap. She slowly stood, crossing her arms as Steve silently got up from the table. They both silently walked outside and shut the front door behind them.

Tony and Aunt Peggy stare at each other in astonishment as they slowly continued to eat, trying to ignore the muffled yelling from outside.

They just finish eating, and Tony winces as he hears the front door open and slam shut. Peggy sighs as she motions for Tony to leave his dishes. “I’ll clean up here Ducky, go check on her. I’ll join you both in a little while okay?”

* * *

Sharon’s lying on her bed when Tony walks in. Her eyes are blotchy, and a giant pile of tissues is overflowing in her garbage can beside her. Tony lays down next to her on the bed and says nothing. It’s a good five minutes before Sharon says anything.

“Mom always said that one of the best things she did before leaving for college was to break up with her high school sweetheart.”

Tony pauses. “Right. I think I remember that story.”

“And-” Sharon continues, “Auntie Maria told me she didn’t break up with her high school boyfriend. They broke up a few months later, after she found out he cheated on her. She met your dad a few years later.”

Tony nods slowly. Sharon’s voice hitches as she starts talking faster and faster, “I know this sounds awful, but I- just don’t want, I don’t want the same thing to happen to us when, months down the line when we inevitably break up.”

“...inevitably?”

“Well no,” replies Sharon, “I just- I don’t think I can stand it if that happens to us.”

Tony rolls over, tugging Sharon into a tight hug. “I get it.”

Sharon hugs back. “Thanks Tony.”

Tony sits up. “Well, according to Hollywood, ice cream and crappy romantic comedies are a cure for a broken heart, so I guess it’s movie night.”

Sharon huffs, “They aren’t crappy. Since I’m the one moping, I’ll even let you slip a sci-fi one since I’m so nice.”

Tony beams. “Deal. I’ll make the popcorn.”

* * *

The airport is bustling around them as Tony rises on his toes to wrap Sharon into a tight hug. Sharon grips back just as tightly. “You’ll do amazing things this year Tony. And I’ll always be a skype call away. If you need me, call me, no matter what time it is okay?”

Tony nods, pulling away reluctantly to let Peggy hug Sharon. Peggy presses a kiss to Sharon’s forehead. “Call us when you get there darling. You’ll be wonderful.”

Peggy wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder as they watched Sharon walk towards secutiy. Tony hopes that Sharon will give them a wave right before she walks through, but shakes his head at the thought.

Sharon was always looking forward, always focused on what was ahead of her and unafraid to stride into the unknown. It was part of what Tony always admired about her. Tony and Peggy watch until they can’t see Sharon anymore.

Sharon never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a bit shorter since it's from DUM-E's point of view instead of Tony's. If you've read the original prompt on tumblr, you might noticed I've tweaked this a bit, since I decided to have Tony in high school instead of university/college. Enjoy!

DUM-E beeps around the living room, twirling happily with a party hat on his head.

“Tony, make sure that DUM-E doesn’t make too much of a mess okay?”

“Got it Auntie Angie!”

Tony walks into the room, two bowls of popcorn in his hand. He places one bowl onto the side table beside the bot, “Just wait until Aunt Peggy and Auntie Angie leave before you start throwing it okay?”

DUM-E beeps in response twirling around. He beeps got sadder as he pokes at the empty space on the couch. Tony sighs. “I know, I know. I miss her too. But it’s only been a week, and she’s making friends so I don’t wanna bother her. We’ll just have to have our own fun DUM-E.”

“All settled love? Are you sure you don’t want to join us tonight Ducky?”

Peggy is adjusting her earrings as she and Angie walk into the living room. Tony shakes his head. “I’m good. I’m in my sweats, I’ve got popcorn, and I don’t plan on moving for at least a few hours.”

Angie laughs as she high fived DUM-E. “Getting better DUM-E! Alright we get it kid, it sounds like you’re set. Remember, call us if you need anything. And if you can’t get a hold of us, Ana has her cell on her as well.”

Tony nods, and Angie winks back. She slips on her shoes by the door. “Come on now English, we better get going or Edwin will give us the look again for being late.”

Peggy pauses, furrowing her eyebrows. “Oh come on, we weren’t  _that_  late last time were we?”

The door clicks shut behind them. Tony looks over to DUM-E fondly. “Jarvis definitely has a look. Auntie Angie is right. You don’t want to be on the other end of it.”

DUM-E beeps knowingly as he reached for his bowl of popcorn. Mr. Jarvis was always nice to DUM-E. Mr. Jarvis taught DUM-E a lot! Like how to fold a blanket! And that DUM-E has to help make sure that Tony isn’t lonely. DUM-E wishes he could tell Mr. Jarvis that he understood, but Mr. Jarvis is so smart and seems to get DUM-E and Tony!

Speaking of Tony, DUM-E better start to listen. Tony is trying to explain to him why the aliens are chasing the nice lady. DUM-E takes the opportunity to cheerfully toss more popcorn at the screen. More popcorn always makes Tony laugh!

But this time, DUM-E is confused. Why is Tony frowning?

Tony turns to DUM-E with a sad smile and presses pause on the remote. “This feels a bit weird huh? How about we watch Pride and Prejudice, for old times sake? We can pretend Sharon’s here with us and swoon over Darcy together okay? Just don’t tell Sharon.”

DUM-E beeps in response, and Tony starts the movie. DUM-E knew that Tony would be sad when Sharon was gone, but DUM-E didn’t know how sad he would be.

It’s only a little while later, when Tony is sniffling into his kleenex that DUM-E gets the idea. DUM-E will make sure Tony gets his own Mr. Darcy!! And DUM-E knows exactly where to look!

A few hours pass, and DUM-E is quiet when Tony starts to snore into the couch. DUM-E is proud when he slowly glides over and doesn’t wake Tony up when DUM-E pulls the blanket over him.

DUM-E waits until Tony’s left for class, and Angie and Peggy leave for work. It takes a little maneuvering, but DUM-E is able to carefully slide the metal box out from Tony’s bed. Slowly but surely, DUM-E manages to place each of the letters that Tony’s written onto the desk.

A letter for Tony’s best friend Rhodey, a letter for his next door neighbour Steve, a letter to the popular boy Bucky, a letter to his science camp friend Bruce, and one to his boarding school friend T’Challa.

DUM-E carefully places each stamp onto each envelope, knocking over the plant in the corner to dip the stamps in water. DUM-E beeps; they’re all a bit wet, but these will help Tony be less sad!

DUM-E waits for someone to push the door open before making a break for the mailbox on the corner of the street, opening the slot and wheeling around after a successful delivery. He even remembers to lock the door when he’s back inside.

DUM-E preens; DUM-E thinks Mr. Jarvis would be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM-E is always so fun to write, and I love him to bits.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay move a little to your left! Perfect! Now, smile!”

The shutter went off five times before Tony allowed himself to blink. Auntie Angie took the sign she made him hold out of his hands, before squishing him in a big hug. “I can’t believe you’re starting grade eleven already!”

Peggy leans in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now, off you go! Are you sure you don’t want a ride Ducky?”

Tony shakes his head. “I’m okay with walking. You’ll both be late if you do.”

Auntie Angie glances down at her watch. “He’s right, we better leave now if you want to beat traffic love.”

Tony waves as they drive by and starts walking down the driveway to school. He starts to speed walk as he passes Steve’s motorcycle still parked in his driveway. And while Steve did promise Tony he’d give him a ride, well…

Tony figured some space might be best.

The walk was nice, with the trees just starting to change colours. And since Aunt Peggy woke him up extra early this morning, he managed to reach his locker with extra time to spare. Tony hung his jacket up, grabbing his bag to swing over his shoulder. Just as he was about to close his locker, Tony feels a sharp shove from behind. Thankfully with his arms still raised, Tony was able to prevent his face from getting smashed into his own locker.

“Whoops, sorry there Tony, I didn’t see you there.”

Tony stiffens. It wasn’t the first time Sunset Bain ‘accidentally’ tripped or fell into him. And while Tony knew he was doing it entirely on purpose, Sunset was good enough of an actor to feign being sorry whenever any teachers happened to walk by.

Sunset was always finding ways to make Tony’s life as miserable as possible.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

Tony slammed his locker closed and started walking to homeroom, intent on ignoring her. Tony could almost feel the sneer behind him; Sunset never did enjoy being ignored. _Five, four, three, two-_

“Well, I guess I see why you feel like you need to wear those stilts you call shoes. People would just walk into you all day otherwise.”

“Well at least he’s rocking those combat boots. Totally stylish and also cute. Something I guess you don’t know anything about huh, Sunset?”

Jan smiles, tossing her arm over Tony’s shoulder. Tony tries not to beam as Sunset clenches her jaw, clearly forcing herself to smile back politely. No matter how much Sunset wants to say something back, it was clear that his father had drilled just how important it was not to anger the Van Dyne family.

After all, as rich as the Bain family was, the Van Dyne family was old money.

“Hey babe, you ready to get to class?”

Bucky Barnes tosses his arm over Sunset’s shoulder as he waves to Tony and Jan. “Hey, how’s it goin’ you two?”

Tony wiggles his fingers in greeting. Bucky was still as handsome as ever. One of the most popular guys in school, it was hard not to be charmed by the lacrosse team’s captain. And while Tony may have written a letter to him years and years ago, he was Sunset’s boyfriend now.

Sunset smirks as she wraps Bucky’s arms around her, “Later losers.”

Jan shakes her head as the couple walks away. Tony lets out a sign of relief. “Thanks Jan.”

“No problem,” Jan links her arms through Tony’s and starts to walk, “there’s no way I'm letting her walk all over you like that. Someone needs to take her down a peg. I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ve got fashion club at lunch today, so I can’t hang out.”

Tony hums. It’s weird to think that if his parents were still alive today, with Stark Industries still attached to his family name, Sunset would have likely been forced to treat him with the same respect as Jan.

He shakes his head and turns his attention to the teacher at the front of the room.

* * *

 Tony watches the cafeteria fill with kids and scans the tables with a sense of dread. Last year, he would’ve just made his way to the table where Sharon, Steve and their friends would sit, but now…

Urg. Nope. Nope. Leaving now.

Tony clutches his backpack as he slowly weaves through and pushes his way out the door to the field, making his way towards the bleachers. He might as well enjoy the warm air while he still could.

As he got closer, Tony’s breath caught in his throat as he spots a familiar mop of blond hair. Steve lifts his hand in greeting and Tony swallows. It’s too late to turn back now.

Tony tried to take deep breaths as he made his way over.Silently, he sits down next to Steve and waits for him to talk. A moment passes, then another, and Tony is ready to make up any excuse to leave at this point, but then Steve clears his throat-

“Did you know? What Sharon was planning? I guess- she talks to you about everything right?”

Tony pauses, shaking his head. “She didn't’ tell me anything about this. I don’t think she told anyone about this.”

Steve sighs, his large shoulders slumping. “Yeah, it wouldn’t be Sharon if she did.”

Tony nods. Sharon was always one to keep her cards close to her chest until she played them.

Steve continues. “...we’re good through right? I mean, we can still hang out and talk and- we’re cool?”

A ball of tension that he didn’t know he was even carrying releases out of Tony’s body. He hums, “We’re cool.”

Steve sits back, clearly relieved. Tony reaches into his backpack and starts to unpack his lunch. He holds out a container, “Blueberry?”

Steve laughs and pops a blueberry in his mouth “Thanks.”

* * *

 The doors burst open as the school bell continued to buzz. In an instant the hallways were full as students clamoured to leave their classes. Tony stretches his neck as he stuffs his textbooks into his bag. It’s only been a week, and he already has so much homework to do. He starts to follow the crowd out to the main entrance.

“TONY! HEY, TONY!”

Jan appears beside him, linking their arms once again as she leans in to whisper into his ear while they walk.“Did you hear the news? Sunset broke up with Bucky over lunch!”

Tony raises an eyebrow, “Really? Wow. Why?”

“No idea. But I know she was supposedly eyeing Tiberius in gym. I wouldn’t be surprised if those two have been a thing for a while.”

Jan shrugs her shoulders. “Anyways, I’ll keep you updated. What are your plans for tonight?”

“Movie night with DUM-E. You could join us if you want. Now that Sharon’s gone, you don’t have to fight with her about which rom-coms reign supreme..”

“Again? I love DUM-E, you know I do, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you went out once in a while. You could come out with me!”

Tony yawns, shaking his head. “Nah, you know I’m bored to tears at parties.”

Jan pouts, “But Tony, you never go out! You’re going to die a hobbit.”

“Oh that would be _amazing_.’

Jan sighs fondly. “Of course you would find that wonderful. Okay, I get it. But please at least consider coming with me to a Halloween party this year.”

Tony sighs. “Fine, _I’ll think about it._ ”

Jan jumps and wraps him in another tight hug. “That’s the spirit! Alright, I’m off to the mall to get an outfit for tonight. Who knows, if the party’s really lame, I might just drop by later.”

Tony hugs her back. “Sounds good, have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's back and things are back to normal-ish for Tony with Steve. At least for now...
> 
> I've also just updated my Natasha/Rhodey Holes!au, so if any of you are fans of the story of Kissin' Kate and Sam with a Warwidow spin (and some background Steve/Tony) - you can check it out [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819639/chapters/36827718)


	4. Chapter 4

“See, I don’t understand why they won’t just let me redesign the gym wear. I even offered to give them my designs  _for free_ -” **  
**

“I don’t think it’s that Jan,” huffs Tony. Gym today was laps around the track outside, and while Tony was all for soaking in as much sunlight as possible before fall hits, running was near the top of the list of worst possible forms of exercise.

At least Jan had the same gym period as he did, so they could at least suffer together.

“Well, they should at least consider my offer- hey, is that Bucky Barnes waving at you?”

Tony turns to look behind him, but Barnes was clearly trying to flag him down. He runs over, easily keeping up with them as he slides in between Tony and Jan. “Hey Stark, do you mind if we talk for a sec? Alone?”

Jan nods, and gives Tony a look that makes it clear she expects him to tell her everything later. She sighs then runs ahead to catch up with the rest of the group. Tony stops to catch his breath. “What’s up?”

“Well, look. As much as I’m flattered you wrote this to me, I’m sorry, but it just ain’t gonna happen-”

The rest of the words drown out as Tony focuses on the blue envelope in Bucky’s hand. Time slows down as dread fills his entire body as his eyes scan the familiar handwriting in horror. The world starts to spin as Tony’s heart starts to race, his vision starting to blur.

No-no-no-no-no-  _this can’t be happening_ -

“Stark? Whoa, hey, STARK, easy now-”

Tony wrinkles his nose, groaning as the world slowly comes back into focus. The first thing he sees is Bucky Barnes staring down at him, his eyes narrowed in concern, the blue sky outlining his face. Wait, was he on the ground? “Welcome back. Are you alright?”

Tony nods. “What happened?”

“You fainted.”

Tony shakes his head, everything slamming into him right away. “Urg, okay. I’m good.”

Bucky glances at him dubiously, but continues on. “Okay. Like I was saying earlier, I’m flattered that you love the colour of my eyes but-”

“Tony! Hey Tony!”

Tony whips his head around, his stomach dropping again. Steve is running towards them, a bright purple envelope clutched in his hand. Tony shoots up, only inches away from Bucky’s face. “Whoa, are you sure sitting up that fast is a good idea,  _mmph_ -”

Bucky’s lips are surprisingly soft, much different from what Tony remembers back in that spin the bottle game years ago. Their kiss back then was much more awkward and fogged glasses, but then again so was Tony’s entire seventh grade existence.

Tony pulls away, uncurls his fingers from Bucky’s jacket. He pats Bucky’s chest almost absentmindedly. “ _Okaythanksbye_.”

Without a second thought, Tony jumps to his feet and sprints away, past Bucky sprawled on the ground and Steve gaping at him from the side.

* * *

 

Tony slumps against the bathroom stall, finally fishing out his phone from his pocket. He groans as he sees three missed calls, all from Rhodey. Even all the way from MIT, Rhodey still managed to actually check his mail every once in a while.

Tony sighs as he scrolls through his texts.

 

 

 

 

His phone buzzed again and this time, Tony picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey Tones.”

No matter how far away Rhodey was, somehow he always had a six sense when Tony was trying to avoid him. “Hey Rhodeybear, how’s MIT?”

“Good. I love you too, but you know I’m straight-”

“I know that,” wails Tony, “I wrote that years ago. I love you too, but not like that-”

“Okay, just checkin’. So, wanna tell me why I got a letter from you that was most definitely written when we were in fourth grade?”

Tony bangs his head against the stall behind him. At least Rhodey was still somehow able to interpret his fourth grade scribbles. Then again, Rhodey always did have an endless supply of patience for Tony. What other sixth grader would go willingly out of his way to befriend that weird fourth grader anyways? Only Rhodey.

“I honestly have no idea. I wrote them and locked them away in a box under my bed, they were never meant to be sent.”

Rhodey exhales. “ _Them_? How many were there?”

Tony closes his eyes. “Five I think? I’m gonna pass out again if I think about it.”

Tony could hear Rhodey’s sharp inhale. “Wait,  _again_? Okay first we’re gonna breathe, deep breaths. In and out, there we go, relax.”

They stayed like that over phone, breathing deeply as Tony tried to match Rhodey’s until his pulse stopped racing. Rhodey exhaled slowly before clearing his throat.

“Now…tell me everything.”

Even though the circumstances were the worst, Tony could feel the tension release in his stomach as he rambled on to Rhodey. He really did miss him.

“Okay, well, it sounds like you should be good on the T’Challa and Bruce front,” replies Rhodey, “T’Challa graduated from that boarding school the same time you did, and it’s not like Bruce is at science camp to receive your letter.”

“Yeah, thank god for that,” Tony answers.

“Look, I’m sure that once you explain everything to Steve and Barnes, they’ll understand and move on-”

“Yeah, no. Sharon broke up with Steve, and now things are gonna be even weirder-”

“Tony-”

“Look, I’ll…talk to him, eventually. Just… i just need to think about this for a while.”

“Okay” Rhodey exhales. “And remember, you call me anytime you need me okay? I’ll always call you back, no matter what.”

“Thanks Rhodeybear. Say hi to Pepper for me.”

“Anytime Tones. And I will, she misses you too.”

* * *

“Where is it- _where is it_ -” Tony mutters to himself.

He’s hunched over under his bed, frantically tossing clothes left and right. He runs down the stairs. “Auntie Angie, have you seen a metal box anywhere? It’s the one mom gave me.”

Auntie Angie and DUM-E look up as Tony runs down the stairs. DUM-E is gleefully mashing potatoes while Angie chops carrots. “No darling, I’m sorry I haven’t seen anything like that. Did you donate it when we dropped it off for Goodwill?”

Tony screams as he runs back up the stairs. “MY LIFE IS OVER, GOODBYE.”

Auntie Angie frowns and glances towards DUM-E, who’s still stabbing away at the potatoes with his masher. “Any idea what’s going on with him?”

DUM-E lifts the masher in a shrug, proceeding to gleefully continue mashing away.

“…maybe I should check on him-”

‘I’m fiNE.”

“…let’s just give him some space then DUM-E.”

DUM-E beeps and flings a spoonful of mashed potato onto the ceiling.

“…I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a bit different incorporating a phone screencap - let me know if you love/hate it! If you all like it enough, I'll probably end up using more of them in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations are finally given, and a new offer from Bucky ;)

Tony’s room is an explosion of colour by the time Jan walks through. “I appreciate a makeover, but this is a bit much, even for you.”

A shirt goes sailing past her head as Tony emerges from under his desk. He collapses face first onto the bed. “It’s really gone. How can it really be gone?”

Jan lays down on the bed next to him. “...you’re gonna have to give me a little more than that.”

Five minutes and a full explanation later, Jan is helping him sort through the piles of clothes on the floor. “..yeah, I don’t think it’s here. And you totally win all the points for making out with Barnes and finding the best way to piss Sunset off. I don’t think I’ve seen her turn that shade of purple before.”

Tony grimaces. “I wasn’t even thinking about her. I honestly just panicked.”

Jan grins. “You killed two birds with one stone there.”

The doorbell rings and DUM-E’s excited beeps fill the air. A moment later, Aunt Peggy’s voice calls out from the bottom of the stairs. “Ducky! Steve’s here to see you!”

Tony jumps to his feet, almost hitting his head on the side of his desk. He glances around in panic. “Igottago.”

Jan helps him climb out the window. “Wait, what do I tell him?”

Tony’s already halfway down the pipe as he yells back up at her. “ _Iwasneverhere_.”

Tony jumps down to the ground, grabs his bike off the ground and makes a break for it.

* * *

Tony’s jumps. A milkshake the size of his head with whipped cream and a cherry on top appeared in front of his face. Ana Jarvis smiles down at him knowingly. “I can tell when you’re moping sweetheart. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you know where to find me if you do. Edwin is in the kitchen if you want to talk to him as well.”

“Thanks Auntie Ana.”

She pats him on the shoulder before turning to help serve the next table. Tony swings his feet and sips the milkshake with a satisfied sigh. ‘Auntie’ Ana always did make the best milkshakes around.

Tony always loved coming to the diner to think. The Jarvises were always patient with him, always giving him the space he needed to think over his problems. Tony honestly couldn’t remember a time before they started coming to Ana’s Diner.

Some of his favourite memories with his parents were when they brought him here. His mom would always have to lift him onto the stool so he could see over the counter. Uncle Jarvis always brought out the biggest apple pie for everyone to share. It was the only time he and Sharon were allowed to have milkshakes.

“It’s the rule of milkshakes,” said Uncle Jarvis with a smile, “you simply must have them with whipped cream and a cherry.”

“Wow, you really demolished that didn’t you? It must be good then.”

Bucky waves at him from the side. Tony hunches over, and his eyes must scream fear because Bucky raises his hands. “Relax, I come in peace.”

He quickly slides over, leaving a stool in between them. And before Tony can protest, he’s waving Auntie Ana over. “I’ll have one of those as well please ma’am.”

Auntie Ana gives Tony a knowing look.”Oh of course. What a polite friend you have Tony. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Tony tries his best to ignore Bucky as he stabs through his milkshake with his straw. “So, Barnes, what brings you here?”

Bucky coughs. “Nothing, just in the mood for a- chocolate milkshake that’s all.”

Tony nods. “Cool, cool-”

Bucky clears his throat. “Okay not really. Your Aunt Peggy told me you’d likely be here. Look Stark- I mean I’m flattered and all, but Sunset and I just broke up and-”

“Are you trying to reject me right now?”

“...well, yeah, I mean it looked like you didn’t really get the message earlier-”

“Look Barnes, I’m not trying to date you-”

Bucky blinks. “Okay but like, you’re saying that but earlier you were definitely implying something else-”

“-what?”

“Oh thanks,” says Bucky to Auntie Ana with a smile. She nods.He takes a big gulp of his milkshake, “I can see why you like these.”

Tony ignores Ana’s wink as she walks by, and turns back to Bucky. “Okay look. Well- here’s the thing. I don’t actually like you. I just had to make it look like I liked you, so somebody else doesn’t think I like them.”

“Huh,” replies Bucky, “okay...so who is it?”

“What?”

“Who is it, this mysterious somebody? You gotta tell me or I’m gonna think you’re making this person up, or you know, secretly stalking me.”

“Uh-”

“-or should I just tell everyone else at school you wrote me a love letter-”

“Okay, fine,  _fine_. Steve Rogers.”

“...wait Rogers, Steve Rogers? Used to be short, always lookin’ for a fight and suddenly got ripped one summer? That Steve Rogers? Wait, isn’t he that guy dating your cousin?”

“Well yes, he- he dated my cousin. In the past tense. And he also got a letter, so you can see how complicated things are gonna be if he thinks that I actually -”

“Whoa, hold on- you wrote him a letter too? How many guys did you write letters to?”

Tony counts on his fingers before he waves his hand.

“Five?  _Damn_ Stark,” whistles Bucky, “you’re a player. Who else did you write letters to?”

“If I tell you, will you leave me alone?”

“-eeehh, maybe.”

Tony huffs. “Okay fine, James Rhodes-”

“James Rhodes?”

“You probably remember him as Rhodey. He graduated 2 years ago. He’s at MIT now.”

“Oh Rhodey! Isn’t he like...straight?”

“Yes” sighs Tony, “and happily still dating Carol Danvers. Are you gonna let me finish?”

Bucky waves his hand, “Please, continue.”

Tony fidgets with his straw. “So Rhodey, someone I went to boarding school with back in like sixth grade and someone I went to science camp with.”

Tony clears his throat “Are we done here? I think I’m done here.”

“Uh yeah, I think so- I think we’re good.”

“Good talk.” replies Tony. He slides a few coins onto the counter and grabs his bike helmet off the stool beside him, “Okay bye.”

“Wait,” interrupts Bucky. He leans over to look out the window and points to the matte black bike leaning against the side. “..is that your ride?”

“Uh, yeah?”

Bucky slurps the rest of his drink. “I’ll give you a ride back. It’s gonna pour out there Stark.”

Tony eyes the black clouds, overtaking the formerly clear sky. “Yeah okay...thanks.”

* * *

Tony unclips his seat-belt. “Thanks for the ride, and uh- you know, the whole pushing you down to the ground and jumping you thing.’

Bucky nods, “Well, all things considered, it could’ve been worse right? So, what are you gonna do about Rogers?”

Tony shrugs. “I guess avoiding him forever is pretty much impossible when you’re neighbours, so- I guess tell him the truth.”

“Sure. The truth works, but- what exactly is the truth? Do you like him, do you not like him?”

Tony pulls his hoodie up over his head. “Well, you don’t have to worry about it, it’s not your problem, but thanks.”

Tony heaves his bike out of the trunk and waves to Bucky as he runs towards the house. He’s wiping the water off his bike on the porch as best as he can when he hears footsteps splashing towards him.

Bucky jumps out of the rain and onto the porch beside him. “Wait, what if- what if you _didn’t_ tell him?”

Tony pauses. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah,” continues Bucky, “what if, we use what happened earlier to our advantage and let people think we’re actually dating? Well just for a little while, and not just Rogers, but I mean, everyone.”

Tony tilts his head, stunned. “Why? Why would you want that?”

“Well first because when Sunset found out that you kissed me, she flipped out,” replies Bucky, “And if she thinks we’re dating then she’ll get jealous and will want to get back together-”

Tony snorts, “Ohhh. I see. You wanna use me to get back at your ex-girlfriend-”

“Well technically, you used  _me_  first,” counters Bucky.

Tony runs his hand through his hair, shaking out the water. How is it that with everything that’s happened, he’s still being surprised?

Bucky leans back “Look, you don’t have to answer me right now, just- think about it alright?”

Tony waves without looking as he unlocks the door. “Yeah, don’t count on it Barnes.”

Bucky sighs, but waves back as he runs to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Tony flops down onto his bed with a sigh, tossing his phone onto his pillow. Snagging the Totoro plushie off his side table, Tony squeezes it tightly against his chest.

Everything was a flaming pile of garbage.

Maybe he could move to a farm in the middle of nowhere and hide for the rest of his life. Growing vegetables couldn’t be too hard to learn, and he could bring DUM-E with him. All he needed was a good wi-fi connection, a lifetime supply of yogurt drinks and he’d be set for life.

_“You could always just call me you know.”_

Steve blinks at him from across the room. Tony groans and squeezes his eyes shut. Dressed in his stupidly perfect blue plaid shirt and perfectly wrinkled jeans, imaginary Steve was flashing his disgustingly perfect teeth at him from his perch.

Great, even his conscience was conspiring against him now.

_“Come on Tony. You know me. What’s the worst that could happen?”_

Tony scowls. “You aren’t even real and you’re messing with my head. Stop messing with my head.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. _“You know we’d be good together you know. We’ve known each other for so long, it’d be so easy to take that next step. We could take long walks by the bleachers at lunch. And after school, I could take you to the library-”_

Tony flips over and covers his hands over his face. “Nope, nope nope. No picturing Steve taking his shirt off, no-”

“ _Ohmygod, please shut up. The both of you are giving me a headache_.”

Tony pauses. He slides his hands down across his face. Imaginary Bucky is staring at him now, entirely unimpressed, as he leans on one elbow. But then again-

Tony glances behind him. Steve is gone.

Bucky flops over beside him with a sigh, stretching his arms behind his head.  _“Finally, some peace and quiet.”_

Tony blinks at Steve’s now vacant space.

Huh.

* * *

 

Tony straightens his glasses, and tightens the straps of his backpack with a nod. His nose wrinkles as he steps onto the field, doing his best to dodge the rest of the lacrosse players on the field. Tony ignores the whispers and questioning looks as he marches towards the end of the field towards the net.

Bucky blinks at him in surprise. “Stark? What are you doing here?”

Tony squints up at him, holding up his hand to shield his face against the sun. “Okay.” Bucky pulls his helmet off and tosses it to the side. “Okay, what?”

Tony steps closer to him, using Bucky’s height to block the sun behind him. “Okay, let’s do this thing.”

Tony sees the recognition flicker through Bucky’s face as he nods slowly. He pauses for a moment and steps closer. He scans Tony’s face for any signs of hesitation, but then nods his head again. “Alright then.”

That’s the only warning that Tony gets before he’s tugged into Bucky’s arms and soft lips press into his. The world stops for a moment as Tony’s eyes slide shut. He leans up onto his toes and presses in closer, his breath stuttering as he can feel Bucky’s arms tighten around him.

Whistles and jeers in the background startle them out of the moment as they pull away from each other. Tony pats Bucky’s chest as he takes a step back. “I’ll uh- see you later then. I’ve gotta head to class. Have a nice day then.”

Bucky clears his throat. “Uh yeah, you too. See you later.”

Tony marches off the field once again this time, with his head held high.

* * *

 Bucky takes a swig of his lemonade. “So, what’s the purpose of this again?”

“We need a contract to establish things we can and can’t do while fake dating,” replies Tony. He rips a sheet of paper out of his notebook and places it onto the picnic table. Thankfully, both he and Bucky had their free period together.  “This way we’re both on the same page about the rules.”

“There’s rules now? Wow. Way to suck all the fun out of our fake relationship Stark.”

Tony clicks his pen. “Hey, it’s important to know where we both stand. That’s how real couples break up all the time-”

“Okay okay,” says Bucky, “What’s the first rule?”

“Rule number one is, no PDA,” answers Tony, “No kissing or making out in the hallways or in public anymore-”

“Are you serious? How the hell is anyone gonna think that we’re dating then?”

Tony sniffs. “Look, you may have had a bunch of girls and guys lined up in the past, but I’ve never dated anyone before. I’m not cool with having all my firsts happen because of a fake relationship.”

“Fine,” says Bucky with a frustrated sigh, “How exactly are we gonna convince anyone else that we’re together if I can’t kiss you?”

“Okay fine. Well, you can hold my hand, or stick your hand in my back pocket I guess.”

“..what?”

“You know, Sixteen Candles? Don’t you have a sister?”

“Uh yeah, but not one from the 80s.”

“...okay new rule. We’re watching Sixteen Candles so I can’t be the only one in this fake relationship to understand that reference. Also, next rule is that we tell nobody about this. No one. No friends, no family, it would be too embarrassing if anyone found out about this.”

“Duh, it’s like the first rule of Fight Club.”

“...huh?”

Bucky sucks in a harsh breath. “Are you serious? You’ve never seen Fight Club?”

As Tony shakes his head, Bucky taps the piece of paper. “Add another rule onto your list. If I have to sit through Sixteen Candles, you’re watching FIght Club with me.”

“Alright,” says Tony. He finished writing out the added rules with a flourish. “ Anything else you want to add?”

“Yeah,” replies Bucky, “You have to go to parties with me.”

“Fine, but you have to pick me up on the way to school everyday.”

“Fine.”

Tony squints down at their list. “Anything else?”

“Last thing,” answers Bucky, “you have to go with me to ski trip.”

“Woah, wait, ski trip is like,  _months_  away-”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, and if we’re still doing this by then, it would be weird if you didn’t.”

Tony pauses as he squints down at the page. The big ski trip was the biggest social event of the year and something Tony tended to skip on principle. And yet if he was dating Bucky, skipping the trip would only cause more scandal...

Then again...  _It’s not like their fake relationship will last that long anyways._

“Okay...deal.”

Tony signs his name neatly at the bottom of their contract. He slides the piece of paper across the table. Bucky signs his name beside Tony’s.

Tony holds out his hand and Bucky shakes it with a firm grip.

“Game on.”


	7. Chapter 7

The cafeteria was almost silent when Tony walked through, clutching his backpack. Well, as silent as a high school cafeteria could get anyways. Whispers filled the room as Tony walked through. He did his best to ignore the stares and blatant gawking. He lifted his shoulders back like his Aunt Peggy always taught him, and walked straight ahead as he scanned for Bucky.

An arm slid across his shoulders as the familiar grin of Bucky winked down at him. “Hey babe. Come on, Nat and Clint are saving us some seats by the window.”

With a shaky smile and a nod, Tony allowed himself to be led to the table in the far corner. He recognized the redhead, Natasha. They shared an English class together, although Tony was pretty sure they had never actually spoken a word to one another. He knew that she was a Russian exchange student, but was pretty sure that the rumours going around that she was secretly a spy were a little over exaggerated. Hopefully.

Clint he only knew by name. Known as a self-proclaimed ‘class clown’, Tony had never seen the boy take anything seriously, except archery club. Clint waved at them before picking up a slice of his pizza. Tony can honestly say that he couldn’t recall a time where he saw Clint consume anything other than pizza or coffee for lunch.

They reached the table and Clint beamed at them. “Hey Stark! Good to see you! And good to see that a certain someone got his head out of his ass and finally asked someone ouch-”

Tony shot a glance over to Bucky in surprise. He watched Bucky raise his eyes meaningfully, and oh. Bucky was trying to sell this whole fake dating thing, right. Turning back towards Clint, he completely missed the red twinge of Bucky’s ears.

“Hey Clint, Natasha. Thanks for saving me a seat with you.”

Natasha waved her hand. “You may call me Nat. Any friend of Yasha’s is welcome to sit with us.”

“Yasha?”

Bucky coughed beside him. “My parents named me after my grandpa. Technically, Bucky’s my middle name.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. “...I’m learning so much about you. You had an awesome name like Yasha and for some reason, got everyone to call you Bucky?”

“See Yasha? This one has common sense. I like him. You can keep him. Maybe some of that common sense will rub off on you.”

“Heh.” Clint waggled his eyebrows.”I’m sure that they’ll be rubbing off more than that on each other-”

Natasha rolled her eyes, and without another word, stabbed her fork into the last piece of Clint’s pizza before stuffing it into mouth.

“Aww pizza, no!”

Tony chuckled as Nat and Clint continued to bicker back and forth. As much as he liked eating in the library...this was nice. He felt a tap on his hand, and was surprised to see Bucky slide his hand in his, squeezing gently. His hand was warm, but not rough, and Tony liked how Bucky’s hand encompassed his.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, and Tony his neck in order to glance around. Sunset was glaring at them from her table, her eyes locked onto their hands. He startled as he was tugged close to Bucky’s side, Bucky’s arm casually tossed over his shoulder.

Tony could feel the warmth of Bucky’s breath as it tickled his ear. “Relax, we’ve got this.”

Tony leaned in closer and reached for his sandwich with a nod, doing his best to focus on Nat and Clint and ignore the continuously present feeling of being watched.

* * *

Bucky walked him to the front door and they stood in front of the doorway with a pause. Tony fiddled with his keys, “You don’t actually have to walk me all the way to my door you know. We’re not at school.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, nodding subtly to the left. “You sure ‘bout that?”

Tony stole a glance and swallowed tightly as he saw Steve in the midst of taking out the trash, staring at them. Tony swivelled back. “...okay I see your point. See you tomorrow?”

Bucky nodded. “Can you bring me one of those Korean yogurt drinks that you like with you? Those things are fucking delicious.”

Tony huffed, and nodded with a smile. He was the only in in his family that actually enjoyed them, so he was surprsied at how much Bucky kept exclaiming how much he enjoyed it when he brought him one this morning. Bucky grinned, and slid his hands into his pockets. He blinked, almost jumping before he pulled out his phone. “Oh,and before I forget, here. Smile.”

Tony blinked, but automatically smiled as Bucky snapped some pictures with his phone. He leaned in, squinting at the screen he watched Bucky play around with some of the backgrounds, carefully using his finger to draw some stars in the background.

“What’s this for?”

Bucky frowned as he flicked past some of the filters. ”For my new phone background. You’re gonna hafta change yours to me if we’re gonna convince anyone that we’re dating. Here take a picture of me.”

Tony slid his phone from his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Bucky. “Okay, how’s this one?”

Bucky stuck his tongue out as he flipped the phone. “That works. Alright, we should at least hug if Rogers is gonna keep glaring at us over there like I’m about to murder you or something.”

Tony swallowed, but allowed himself to step into Bucky’s arms wrapping himself tightly around Bucky. He could smell the slight cologne of Bucky’s jacket up close, and closed his eyes almost unconsciously as he inhaled. He could feel Bucky’s arms wrap slightly tighter as he tucked Tony’s chin under his head. “Same time tomorrow?”

Tony nodded in response and with a last squeeze, Bucky let go, waving as he walked back to his car.

Tony waved back, forcing himself not to look towards Steve as he watched Bucky pull away.

“So you and Barnes now huh?”

Tony jumped as a flash of blue appeared in the periphery of his vision. Steve leaned against the railing. Tony gripped his keys tighter. “Yep.”

Something unreadable flashed across Steve’s face. Tony tried not to read too much into it, as he tried to force the panic down. “Since when?”

“A while.” Tony finally managed to unlock his door. He stepped inside. “I’ve actually got some stuff to do, I’ll catch you later alright?”

“Tony _wait_ -”

“ _SeeyoulaterSteve_.”

The door shut behind him as Tony all but ran to his room, shutting the door behind him. He collapsed face first onto his bed. It hasn't even been a day and Tony could already feel a headache starting to form. DUM-E beeped from his corner in concern, but Tony sighed, closing his eyes. 

He could do this. He had to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won the amazing [angeolras](http://http://angeolras.tumblr.com) in this year's MTH auction, so she graciously did this amazing Tony for me! Look how amazing he looks! 
> 
> If you like it, go show her some love and reblog the original post [here](http://angeolras.tumblr.com/post/180262188141/first-marveltrumpshate-fill-done-2-more-to-go)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far! Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
